combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Suggestions for CMBN
This is a list of player suggestions for improving CMBN. Program Features This is a list of features suggestions that have to do with the operation of the program outside of an active game. * TCP WEGO: Implement a TCP-linked version of WEGO mode, as is the case in CMx1. * Adapt PBEM to allow simultaneous plotting by both players. The computer where game was started is the "master". All turns are computed on the master. Each player could hit "End turn" multiple times; provisional turns would be written. Each time the game on the master machine writes a turn, it also checks to see if the other player's new turn is present; if so, it computes the turn. In addition it also checks every so often (say, 5 minutes) for the other turn. If present, it prompts the player to save his turn and generate with a cancelable dialog which times out. * Improve automatic quickbattle force selection. A point-limited system like CMBO would be better. * Implement automatically generated maps. Alternatively, publish map format to allow players to write programs to autogenerate maps. * Add more information on the initial scenario choice screen as to whether the scenario is suitable for H2H, good vs AI (and which side(s)), Designer's name, etc. * Add "Cancel" button for the Save Email dialog. You can change your mind, or just accidentally hit the End Turn button thinking it was End Replay Phase. * Allow loading of saved email games after End Turn, to make further changes to orders. * A save game function in RT. * A pause game function in RT. The server can force an pause anytime, the other player can make an suggestion. Data changes * Put some StG44 ammo for resupply in vehicles. * Add some icons to make seeing special troops easier. (Engineers, scouts, etc.) * More and different gunfire sounds. * Change texture coverage of ground textures to allow gridded terrain that aligns with action spots. * Change setup zone colors to be more distinctive, for example by using red, green and blue for them, for both sides. (This could make the editor more confusing, but not games since no player ever sees setup zones for both sides.) * We need DCA! Changes of Existing Game Mechanics A list of changes to how existing things in the game work: * Change low hedgerows to be more distinct from hedges. * Make hedgerow gaps easier to see * Allow passengers on tanks * Change ammo sharing to allow ammo transfer * Allow tank crews to recrew tanks not their own, if similar enough. * When showing LOS from a team with a heavy weapon, show blue line only for what the heavy weapon can see. For vehicles, show blue line for main gun only. * Add different contact icons ('?') for vehicles. * Have sound contact icons that differ from visual contact ones. * Change elite mode so that the player cannot determine what sort of unit a seen enemy soldier is part of. (Currently elite mode hides this info on the unit icons, but you can see it just by selecting the enemy unit.) * Extend unit icons to show more relevant info about the unit, i.e.: out of C2, out of ammo, exhausted, suppressed. * Nerf direct area fire for mortars. New Game Mechanics A list of new features to add to the gameplay: * Armor Covered Arc * (NEW 08 Jan 2014) FACE command to be used for selection building exit doorway no matter where the next waypoint leads. Eg. Squad on 1st floor, doorways to the South and North, face command to the NNW, movement waypoint to the south. Squad exits by the N doorway runs around the Western building wall towards Southern waypoint. * Ambush command (a unit hides, can open fire if certain conditions are met). * Add Follow command. * Flamethrowers. Whooosh! * Recrew abandoned guns. * Blow up bridges * Vehicles can push other vehicles. * Command to spread out a team, perhaps over two adjacent action spots. * Allow semi-identified vehicles. I.e.: a MkIV that looks like a Tiger. New/Changed User Interface A list of new controls * Click on a command line or waypoint to select a unit. * Allow movement of a selected waypoint, ala CMBO. * Add control for brightness, to be able to see what is happening in night/low-light scenarios. * Change "End Turn" button to be two different buttons, "End Playback" and "End Turn"; they should be in different places. * Add "undo" command on control-Z. * Change the ordering of multiple selected units so that it only works as it currently does for platoons. For companies and above, put in an "are you sure" prompt or just disallow it. * Add sound volume bar Category:Suggestion